Tan cerca y tan lejos
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Fic ubicado al final de la serie dedicado a Just Eowyn.


Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino . Asi que por favor no me demanden , solo hice esto por diversión.

Dedicado a _**Just Eowyn**_

* * *

**Tan cerca y tan lejos**

* * *

Cae la tarde, la gente de Ba Sing Se celebra en las calles. Aang se unido a las celebraciones, Sokka y Suki recorren las calles de la mano como si no hubiera otra día, se ven animados, mientras su hermano va de puesto en puesto probando todo lo que puede. El general retirado Iroh se ha quedado en su tienda de té, Toph camina a su lado.

- Sugar Queen

- Si Toph

- Dime

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Bueno…, terminó la guerra, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, pareces feliz

- ¿parezco?

- Tú estás con Aang, Sokka con Suki, Zuko y la chica silenciosa

- Ah, eso…

- No pareces muy feliz

- Pero lo estoy

- Mentirosa

- ¿de nuevo con eso?

- No soy solo yo… ¿por qué fuiste con él?

- Ustedes se iban con Sokka

- Pero no dudaste y antes no se podían ver

- La gente cambia Toph

- ¿en tan poco tiempo?

- No fue poco, me costó trabajo , como explicarlo, de alguna forma me ayudó, estaba en deuda con él

- Mientes de nuevo, deberías de aprender de Azula

- ¿y terminar encerrada en un sanatorio en una isla?, no gracias

- Deberías de platicar un momento con él

- No hay nada de que hablar

- Si lo hay, hay cosas que no resolvieron

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como lo que sucedía entre ustedes

- No sucedió nada – dijo secamente

- ¿y el hilo rojo del destino?

Katara ahogó un suspiro.

- Ese hilo me une a Aang

- No sé, no estoy muy convencida, es mucha la diferencia de edades

- Eso no importa

- Él te quiere más que tú a él

- lo quiero de la misma forma

- Sabes que no es cierto , y que las cosas no deberían de ser así

- ¡pero así son!, ¡es el destino!

- Toph por favor….

- sé sincera, habla con la verdad

- La verdad es relativa

- Si… es posible, pero hay algo que jamás podrán negar.

- Necesito caminar un rato… sola

- Etiendo Sugar Queen, no vayas muy lejos…

Katara dejó el sitio desde donde observaba y se mezcló con la gente en la ciudad, pasó por un sitio donde acróbatas mostraban sus habilidades, los niños corrían de un lado a otro , pasó un grupo de gente que reía, un par de plazas, a lo lejos vio unos restaurantes, la alegría reinaba en la ciudad.

Siguió caminando. Era demasiada gente, necesitaba un momento de paz. Terminó alejándose del bullicio, sus pies la llevaron a uno de los miradores de la ciudad, las luces brillaban en el cielo, las lámparas de colores volaban, otras iluminaban las placitas, se escuchaba música por todas partes.

- Hermosa vista

Ella volteó al reconocer su voz y después siguió mirando el paisaje cuando él se quedó a su lado.

- Toda Ba Sing Se… - murmuró ella

- libre al fin…

- si

- ¿y los demás?

- En una representación de la victoria del avatar sobre el antiguo Señor del Fuego

- No escarmientan – dijo Katara

- No- dijo Zuko

- ¿y Mai?

- Toph insistió que los acompañara, Aang es el invitado de honor

- Apuesto que estará rodeado de admiradoras

- ¿detecto celos?

- No… digamos que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado

- Esperaba que lo acompañaras

- ¿yo?

- Si, escuché que ya son pareja, felicidades

- Si…

- No pareces muy animada

- No hay mucho que decir, Aang es un chico muy dulce…

- ¿solo eso?

- Quizá dentro de unos años las cosas se vean de forma distinta

- Años… - murmuró - pensé que estarías muy feliz

- Tanto como tú con Mai

- Lo intento

- ¿lo intentas?

- Mai sacrificó mucho por mí, me quiere desde que éramos niños, creo que es lo natural…

- ¿la amas?

- Eso creo

Se hizo silencio. Ella volteó lentamente y se encontró con sus ojos. Se veía extraño con ese traje del reino tierra, le recordó a aquella ocasión en que lo vio a la entrada de la tienda de té y corrió al Palacio. Katara se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- Escucha yo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- No yo…. – dijo Katara

- Tu primero – dijo Zuko

- Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí – dijo Katara – siento si me comporté de forma extraña al principio… lo siento

- Gracias por salvar mi vida – dijo él

- Si no fuera por ti no estaría viva – dijo esforzándose por sonreír

Pero su sonrisa era triste. De alguna manera conocía esos gestos, esa forma de mirarlo, la ligera forma en que se movían sus labios, su cabello arreglado con la peonía en la cabeza. Tenía ganas de decir tantas cosas y ni una le venía a la mente, todo estaba en blanco y sentía que ahí había algo más.

Él tomó su mano y la besó. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto.

- Siempre estaré en deuda contigo

- No… - dijo sonrojada

- Me devolviste a mi pueblo, salvaste mi vida , jamás podré recompensarte como se debe

- No fue para tanto

- Me hubiera gustado tanto conocernos en otras circunstancias

- A mí también

Se veía muy guapo, serio como siempre, la marca de su padre le hacía que parte de su expresión pareciera en momentos más seria, sus ojos resplandecían. Ella comprendía que había algo más en esa mirada, pero no quería descifrarla, no podía, no en estos momentos.

- ¡Katara! – era Suki

- Él dejó ir su mano y ella sintió mucho que el encanto se acabara con la interrupción.

- ¡ahí estás!

- ¡Zuko! – era la voz de Sokka – los buscamos por todas partes… ¿pasa algo?

- Observa – dijo su hermana

- Vamos Katara – dijo Aang corriendo y tomándola de la mano – ven también Zuko

- ¿a dónde? – preguntó el maestro fuego – van a organizar un baile en la plaza, vamos a demostrarles como se debe bailar

- Bien, bien

- Los alcanzaré más tarde – dijo Zuko

Y de nuevo Katara le dio esa mirada mientras se alejaba de la mano de Aang. Él la reconoció, era la misma forma en que sus ojos se volvieron hacia él cuando abandonó las cavernas de cristal de la ciudad. _Tan cerca y tan lejos_ murmuró. Se quedó un momento más observando las luces de fuego iluminando el cielo.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Sokka y Suki se habían quedado en el mirador. Sintió envidia, parecían tan felices, era su elección libre de cualquier maquinación e interés o al menos así lo parecía. Cuando Sokka le dirigió una mirada de _necesitamos un poco de privacidad_, rodó los ojos y se alejó por donde había venido.

Frente a la tienda de té se encontró con Mai, Toph conversaba con su tío.

- ¿descansabas?

- Encontré un bonito mirador, se ve toda la ciudad desde otro ángulo, pero llegó una pareja que necesitaba espacio

- ¿el hermano de…?

- Si

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

- ¿damos un paseo?

- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- Quiero ver si es cierto que el avatar baila tan bien como dicen

- Está bien– dijo extendiéndole la mano- vamos

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo del fic.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


End file.
